Disappointed
by Titania Iday
Summary: Summer: obsesi Yamanaka Ino benar benar gila, dia menyukai pemuda yang tak lain adalah saudara tirinya sendiri. Oke, mungkin ini akan mudah bagi Ino, jika saja penyihir yang menjaganya bisa menyingkir dari pangerannya jauh jauh./ mind to read and review/ LOVE4INO


_Disclaimer: seluruh karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto._

_Chara : Ino Y &amp; Sakura H._

_Warning : Typo, bener bener tanpa persiapan dan tanpa edit. _

Summer: obsesi Yamanaka Ino benar benar gila, dia menyukai pemuda yang tak lain adalah saudara tirinya sendiri. Oke, mungkin ini akan mudah bagi Ino, jika saja penyihir yang menjaganya bisa menyingkir dari pangerannya jauh jauh.

**Disappointed**

Si cantik putri bungsu Yamanaka Inoichi ini, kini sedang mengulum senyum dimasing masing sudut bibirnya. Imaginasi liarnya terus saja menggencarkan ide ide untuk merebut sang pujaan hati dari nenek sihir, penjaganya.

"Oke nenek sihir, sekarang kau harus siap siap menerima gencatan dari sang puteri." Gumamnya bermonolog sendiri.

Kini selembar putih sudah ditangan, tinggal eksekusinya saja.

Kemudian kertas putih tak bersalah itu telah tercabik cabik dengan mengerikan oleh tinta hitam yang menggores gores permukaan kulitnya. Berkali kali satu kalimat panjang sudah tertulis dikertas putih itu, tapi kemudian dalam satu kedipan mata kembali dia mencoret rencana yang tidak akan menguntungkan dirinya.

Sungguh... hanya tuhan yang tahu apa rencana licik Yamanaka Ino ini. bahkan dirinya selalu menempatkan dirinya sebagai puteri dan saingannya sebagai nenek sihir. Padahal, realita yang sebenarnya dialah sang nenek sihir yang menjelma menjadi puteri. Kemudian menjadikan sang protagonis sebagai nenek sihir berwajah cantik.

Kembali ke topik awal. Kertas dengan warna dasar putih itu kini benar benar sudah tak bernyawa. Oh benar... kertas memang benda tak bernyawa. Tapi bukan itu masalahnnya. Masalahnya adalah entah sudah berapa lembar kertas yang terbuang dengan percuma diatas lantai kamar gadis bermata biru ini.

Ini bukan soal habisnya kertas, bukan pula karena dia tak mampu mengeluarkan uang untuk membayarnya, tapi ini menyangkut berapa banyak pemanasan global yang akan terjadi karena ulah si cantik nenek sihir ini. Tapi benar juga, dia tidak akan peduli soal itu. Yang dia pedulikan adalah bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian full dari kakak rival terbesarnya.

"it's show time nenek sihir." Kata Ino.

Gadis tersebut meninggalkan kamar pribadinya dengan wajah sumringah. Senyumnya seperti terpatri permanen untuk malam ini. Dengan langkah gesit, gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar sang nenek sihir. Diketuknya pintu tanpa ada rasa kemanusiaan sedikit pun. Mungkin jika sang penghalang kamarnya punya perasaan, sang gadis Yamanaka ini sudah dikutuk oleh sang pintu.

Oke mungkin sang penghuni kamar yang berhati bagaikan sang putri tidak tega melihat pintu kamar yang sudah menjadi sasaran musuh terbesarnya. Dengan berat hati gadis bernama Sakura itu turun dari meja belajarnya. Meninggalkan buku buku yang menjadi teman permanennya.

Sugguh miris, disaat Sakura sang putri yang dikutuk Yamanaka Ino menjadi nenek sihir belajar untuk mempersiapkan masa depannya, sang penyihir yang mengaku dirinya putri malah sibuk bertarung dengan kertas putih yang jelas jelas kalah telak dengannya.

"Aku ada penawaran terbaik untuk kita." Katanya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang tak lagi putih itu, begitu pintu terbuka.

Sakura menyipitkan mata. Dia jelas sudah tahu watak rivalnya ini. gadis itu menggeleng pelan, kemudian mengambil selembar kertas dari tangan Ino. Membaca dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang menyakiti sang kertas putih.

"Apa apaan ini?" Sakura membelalakan mata, "surat perjanjian?" katanya, "bahkan tidak satu poin pun menguntungkanku," gadis bersurai merah muda mengambil nafas sejenak, "ini namanya pembunuhan karakter, yang jelas sang penyihir penggangu itu kau kenapa kau memposisikan aku sebagai penyihir?" kini sakura menggelengkan kepala, "bahkan aku ini sang penjaga, menjaga agar orang sinting sepertimu tidak lagi mendekati kakakku."

Oke sedikit penjelasan, sejak menikahnya kedua orangtua mereka, hidup Sakura tidak lagi baik baik saja. Hidupnya menjadi lebih buruk ketika mengetahui bahwa sang gadis mulai menyukai Haruno Itachi yang tak lain adalah sang kakak. Sebisa mungkin Sakura menghindarkan kesintingan Ino dari kakaknya.

Mungkin jika orang lain mengetahui cerita ini, cerita ini bisa terdengar konyol, tapi ini memang benar benar terjadi. Yamanaka Ino benar benar terobsesi dengan kakaknya sendiri dan ingin menjadikannya sebagai miliknya. Hanya untuknya.

"Oke berarti kamu tidak setuju, dengan kata lain aku akan terus menguntit dan menempel dimana pun pangeran pergi." Katanya licik.

"Oke... jangan harap aku akan melepaskan pengaasanku bahkan untuk sedetik pun." Kata Sakura. Oke mungkin memang sifat Sakura ini keturunan dari orang tuannya. Pasalnya tidak hanya Sakura yang _overprotective_ pada sang kakak. Tapi sang kakak sifatnya juga sama persis pada setiap adiknya.

"Ehemm." Ino berdehem sebelum Sakura menutup pintu, "penyihir." Katanya dengan penuh wibawa.

"Puteri." Ralatnya. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Oke terserah katamu, aku punya penawaran yang bagus." Kata sang Ino.

"Lanjutkan." Kata Sakura malas.

"Aku akan berhenti mengejar pangeran kalau pangeran punya pacar." Sungguh bertahun tahun menjadi anak tunggal menjadikan Ino sebagai seorang yang egois, apalagi semua keinginannya harus terpenuhi.

"Puteri tidak akan melanggar janji." Lanjut Ino.

Sakura tersenyum, "oke deal." Blammm. Dan pintu sukses tertutup rapat.

Malam ini Ino boleh bersenang senang atas kemenangannya. Fikiran sintingnya telah melayang kemana mana, satu lembar kertas putih yang tak bersalah lagi lagi menjadi sasaran empuknya untuk menuangkan ide gilanya.

Jam beker Ino menunjukan pukul pukul 10.00 pagi. Kejadian selama membuat si cantik Ino tertidur nyenyak tanpa terbangun. Ya ampun... mungkin ayahnya terlalu memanjakannya selama ini hingga membuatnya menjadi anak yang benar benar manja.

Gadis itu memandikan tubuhnya dengan busa sabun. Mungkin karena suasana hatinya sedang baik jadi semua yang dia kenakan serba jingga. Parfum tak lagi dipakainya secara wajar, mungkin bagi orang yang menciumnya dia pasti dikira telah menumpahkan minyak wangi kebajunya.

Dibacanya selembar kertas yang tak lagi putih itu. Dia menggunakannya untuk menyusun rencananya tadi malam. Dia musti melakukannya sekarang juga. Harus.

Dengan senyum yang memang sudah tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya, dia menuruni tangga. Kedua matanya melihat seorang wanita yang tidak dia kenal sedang berbicara dengan pangeran dan penyihir.

Dengan langkah cepat Ino mendekati mereka, kemudian memasang senyum yang tak biasa. Tak bisa dipungkiri, fikiranya tidak bisa untuk tidak berfikir negatif. Karena memang dari tadi, sepertinya hubungan gadis ini dengan sang pangeran bisa dikatakan dengan kata teman biasa.

Ino memegang kertas yang tak lagi putih itu dengan erat. Dia tak sengaja membawanya sampai kesini. Mungkin yang dilakukan Ino bukan lagi memegang tapi bisa disebut meremas.

Oke memang kertas dalam kasus cerita ini benar benar bernasib tragis. Perannya yang hanya figuran ditambah peran yang menjadi teraniaya menambah deret list naasnya.

"Pagi." Sapa Ino riang. Jelas dengan raut muka yang dia buat buat.

"Kau sudah bangun puteri?" kata Sakura penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Ino merasakan suatu bencaana akan menimpa dirinya.

"Oh iya sampai lupa Ino, kenalkan Uzumaki Karin," kata pangeran memperkenalkan temannya, "dia kekasihku." Dan mungkin semua orang tau ekspresi seperti apa yang saat ini tergambar diwajah sang penyihir yang menjelma sebagai sang puteri.

**End**

* * *

A/n: duh parah banget ini fic, entah gimana tanggepan yang akan keluar saya bener bener pasrah soalnya saya akuin ini buatnya ngebut dan tanpa edit. Ini saja saya sudah menyempatkan disela sela kesibukan ujian ujian saya, maklum lagi sibuk sibuknya. Dan ide ini sebenernya melenceng dari ide awal sehingga harus ngetik ulang semuanya.

Oke ya sudahlah saya mohon tanggepannya dengan munculnya fic ancur saya ini.


End file.
